


Toy Chest

by metaljellyfish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sex Shop, Sex Shop Shenanigans, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators, cause this is gonna be full of kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaljellyfish/pseuds/metaljellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's sexual curiosity leads to Shulk's unease with an unintentional double date, courtesy of one black-winged angel. Bottom line is everyone's going home happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I'd been working on this fun idea for awhile, originally this was going to be a straight one shot, but I though I'd break it up into chapters. Basically this started as me wanting to write some sex toy Shobin smut, but kinda evolved in that. Also hope you guys like some Dark Chocolate, cause Mac and Pittoo is kinda of another guilty pleasure ship I have, and they're really fun to work with.
> 
> Just to note, this follows of the RP of some friends of mine, so it's a 7 year skip, I'll try to keep the details in mind.
> 
> Also mostly self-beta'd so forgive me of any horrible horrible mistakes.

Shulk could only stare down in some sort of determined focus mixed with nerves and the apparent blush that spread across his cheeks. His fists balled in his cross legged lap as he sat in the middle of the large bed he and Robin shared. Speaking of the tactician, his partner, who had stepped out for just a moment, just left the thing there, on the bed, still in its packaging, staring the seer right in the face. He wasn't sure why he was so intimidated by it; it wasn't any bigger then Robby. Perhaps it was just nerves now, this was something new to him, or the fact they had to go with the one what was the same color as his beloved weapon of choice; why did he go with that one, he did not need the mental image of trying to shove the Monado there he really didn't. Regardless, Shulk remains flustered and nervous staring even more intently at the object, signing all the while. He moved his hands up to cradle his chin, elbows now resting on his legs.

“How just did I wind up here here...”

-

“So, what's on your mind, nerd?” 

“Hm?” The blonde turned to his right, only to have his vision be blocked by black. He looked up to be greeted by a familiar looking smirk, only causing Shulk sigh and lean back against the wall he was originally propped up on. “Oh, just you Pittoo.”

The dark angel scoffed a moment at the use of the nickname, but didn't say anything, it was just them in the long corridor after all, so not a huge deal to him. He leaned next to the seer, now even heights so he could meet glances, though Shulk really wasn't looking his way. He wasn't really looking any particular way, just sort of off in the distance as if he were having a vision, but Pittoo knew better and had learn the signs of when the Monado wielder was actually experiencing a vision and when he was just lost in thought.

“Come on, Geek Squad, spill. You look like you've been thinking way too much on something.”

Shulk's eyes widened in surprise again for a mere second, he had almost forgotten that the dark angel was right next to him; was he really that wrapped up in his own thoughts that much? He turned to meet the bright pink stare that was piercing at him with the familiar harsh aura Pittoo seemed to always have around him, but the blonde could see that hint of concern he would never admit to having. However, and with a mild blush Pittoo noticed, Shulk turned back away to stare at anything else and replied with, “It's nothing really...”

“Nothing huh?” The doppelganger knew better than that, watching the blonde tighten his arms he had folded across his chest. Part of him wanted to keep pushing like always, part of him was like it's none of his damn business in the first place, but he hated seeing one of his few friends be really bothered by something, Pittoo pushed himself off the wall, rolling forward a step on his heels as to continue on his way. “Well, if something really is on your mind, maybe you should go talk to Robin about it-”

“That's just it, Robby is part of the issue in all this-”

Pittoo looked back and Shulk was meeting his gaze again ,looking like he'd said something he shouldn't have which defiantly raised more concern from the dark angel, especially considering that the seer and the tactician were the epitome of a perfect couple.

“Did something happen?”

Shulk immediately went red faced, darting his head to look away again. “I-It's... personal...”

“Personal?” Pittoo's ears perked. Personal he said!? His ebony wings flapped lightly to attention. 

“Um, yeah...” The blonde fidgeted with the fabric covering his arms. Oh now he was just asking for it...

“How personal?” The dark angel's eyes narrow, he was worried sure, but now he was so tempted to tease and prod, he couldn't help himself. Back against the wall again, only this time he leaned on one arm, almost like he would when cooing his favorite heavyweight champ in the locker room, but this was his friend we were talking about. Shulk's face was still red and Pittoo showed no signs of backing down as always.

“I really don't think it's something I can discuss openly with yo-”

“So bedroom problems?”

The poor blonde's face turned nearly as red as his vest before he immediately turned and slammed his hand against the dark angel's mouth, trying to prevent him saying anything else. Pittoo's lips curled into a smile underneath the seer's hand before bringing his own to move it, obviously he wasn't trying that hard to silence him. “Nail on the hammer?”

Shulk remained silent, eyes glued to the ground, still incredible flustered. Pittoo sighed in his response.

“Look, I understand it's not something everyone can talk about, but if it's something that's bothering you that bad you need to talk to someone...” The doppelganger replied. This only caused the other to release a sigh, along with is grip on the angel's wrist, before plopping back to his original stance, only with more slouch added this time around.

“Well, it's not like some of us are as open with our... sex life... as you are.” Part of the words fading in the blonde's reply only cause a chuckle from Pittoo.

“What, you wanna hear some stories? Mac and I got tons-”

“Yes. I'm sure you do.” Shulk looked away again, oh yeah he knew. He'd lost count how many times he'd walked in on the angel and boxer duo in mid-who knows really. At least Mac was polite about it, Pittoo just had no shame.

“Kidding, I'm kidding.” The dark angel joked back with him, giving Shulk's shoulder a pat, who was still giving off that embarrassed glare. The poor blonde didn't know what to do, and he knew Pittoo was right, this wasn't something he could just keep bottled to himself like the bulk of his other problems. But yeah, normally he'd talk to his lover behind closed doors, considering this was a topic specifically for them. He sighed again, looked to the left of him down the hallway, then to his right passed the angel's impressive wingspan before picking himself off the wall, gripping the handle to the Monado out of habit.

“C'mon...” Shulk signed and motioned to Pittoo as he began to walk down the hallway, the other easily picking up on the hint, turning heel with a smirk to follow. The two walked in silence for a moment; Pittoo knew the blonde needed a moment to find his words, and he knew it was a touchy subject. Finally just as reached the end of the expansive hallway before it turned into a stair well, Shulk sighed heavily once more, placing a hand on the railing and turned to Pittoo, who's full attention he now had.

“Well... I guess to start off...” He was trying his best to word it as delicately as he could for his own sake, knowing tact wasn't necessary considering his audience. “Um, well, you see, um, Robby and I got to talking... about stuff, you know like that, and um...”

Ugh, this seemed needlessly difficult.

“Listen.” Pittoo even raised a hand as a physical motion to pause the blonde on his thought. “Just wanna say I know this is a touchy subject from you, and I know most here consider me to be a huge jerk at times.” Course the look he received from Shulk read 'you mean most of the time', but he continued, “I just want you to know you can tell me anything you're comfortable with share. No judging from me, honest!” He even raised his hand in a scout's honor motion, mimicking what he's seen his other half do on too many occasions to count. Even though the motion was made in sarcasm, he knew the words were genuine, and that honestly put Shulk a little more at ease, a small almost cat-like smile crossed his lips.

“Thanks.” He replied, before closing his eyes to take another deep breath to steel himself. “OK. So. Robby mentioned in a conversation once he thought about... experimenting... more.”

“... Go on.” Pittoo had to egg the blonde on once he paused for too long with a mad blush on his face, probably recollecting the conversation he had with the tactician.

“Um, yeah...” Shulk continued again. “And he... was thinking about...” His voice started to get quieter the deeper he got into his sentence. “Maybe adding... toys... into things...” The last part was almost a whisper.

“...And?” The dark angel was left oddly disappointed from the statement.

“And what?” The blonde could only repeat him out of some confusion.

“That's it?” Pittoo responded, crossing his arms and leaning on the banister.

“Um, well yeah...” Shulk replied, looking a bit sheepishly to the side again. He still couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with his friend. 

But more importantly, he didn't expect this next response from the dark angel, which began as only a snicker before turning into full fledged laughter. No this is Pittoo, Shulk thought frowning in embarrassment, he should have expected this.

“It's not funny, you git!” Shulk tensed, every fiber of his being regretted ever letting the angel talk him into telling him, all he wanted now was to drop the entire topic and hide in his room-turned-workshop.

“Ahahahahaha ha ha- ha s-sorry, I can't help it, I mean that's really it!?” The dark angel's wings flapped a few times with his laughter, soon catching up with himself when he realized the awful glare that was pointed in his direction. He caught his breath, sighing after his good laugh and getting his composure back. “OK, really is that all?”

“Yes, and it's surprisingly a serious dilemma for some, thank you... “

“Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, but you had me worried that it was something serious, like he was wanting some weird fetish shit or something.” Pittoo got one more good laugh in, much to the blonde's dismay, but quickly got back to the subject in hand. “Alright, so your little nerd boyfriend had an interest in sex toys, not terrible. So have you done any research yet? That seems like the first thing you'd jump on.”

“Well...” Shulk began, still hesitant, but now that Pittoo's gotten serious maybe he could get somewhere. “We got online once and looked up a shop, kind of browsed a bit, but um, didn't get anything...”

“Well good, I wouldn't suggest it, specially for first timers...” The angel replied all as-a-matter-of-factly. “Hmmm...”

“Well? Any suggestions?” After watching Pittoo look like he was thinking rather hard on something, Shulk asked in a rather concerned tone. The doppelganger's red eyes quickly met with his own bright aqua ones and a mischievous smile crossed his lips.

“So, what are plans for this evening?”

“Huh?” Shulk was taken back just a bit, he wasn't expecting this.

“You heard me nerd, what are you doing later today?” Pittoo repeated.

“Ah, well, not much I guess, probably was gonna tinker with some things in the shop, but-”

“Well that settles it then, meet me in courtyard around 5, bring your man with you, I'll bring Mac, we'll make a date out of it.” And with that statement and another flap of his ebony wings, Pittoo began heading back from the direction they came from, leaving a rather speechless Shulk behind.

“H-Hey, wait a bloody minute! What do you mean date!” Part of him wanted to give chase after the dark angel, but his feet seemed to be frozen in place for whatever reason. He didn't even need to see his face to know the wide grin he probably had as Pittoo merely waved back in response.

“You can figure it out later, genius!” He called back, sauntering back at his own pace.

Shulk was left standing by the stairwell, dumbfounded. Involuntary, his hand began to raise up to grip the Monado in habit, but he stopped himself. He highly doubted any vision he would get would help calm the unease he felt in the pit of his stomach. Guess he should see what Robin was up to.

-

“So where exactly are we going Shulk?” Robin's curt reply, though with no ill intent, seemed to stab at the blonde right in the back. Of course Shulk didn't quite know how to respond, seeing how he didn't have much of a clue what was going to happen himself.

“Uh, well. The courtyard...” He answered. Not a total lie...

“I know that. But then what? You mentioned Pittoo wanted to go somewhere?” The tactician responded, however a few more steps forward he realized he was walking alone. Turning around he saw his partner, standing in place, looking rather frozen and mildly flushed face. “Hm, Shulk?”

“Huh!? N-Nothing!” The blonde instantly exclaimed. Robin gave a concerned but confused look, before letting out an exasperated sign, walking back to meet with his stand still lover.

“Shulk, what's wrong with you today? You've been acting funny since your shift this morning. Did you get a strange vision or something?” He asked, almost tempted to raise his hand to check the blonde's forehead, as if he has a fever or something, but opted not to, that would just be silly seeing as how his was in perfect health. Shulk, however, just could not think of a good answer to give his partner, he couldn't lie and so far just dancing around the truth was just as bad as lying.

“Ah, no no, nothing like that.” He looked in every direction but those chocolate eyes, trying to come up with something, when just past in front of him he caught a familiar blur of black at the courtyard fountain. “Oh! There they are! Come on Robby!” Shulk took the tactician but the hand and began making a nervous dash towards the fountain, catching him off-guard.

“Eh? Shulk wait a minute-” Robin had a hard enough time keeping up with the Hom's large strides normal, but no he felt as if he were being dragged along like Shulk was trying to run away from something. He was hoping the dark angel might have some answers for him.

-

“Oi, what kept you two?” Upon reaching the center fountain the two were unceremoniously greeted by Pittoo, who had his arms crossed and feigning aggravation. Beside him on the fountain's edge was Little Mac, who also greeted them with a much more polite smile and small wave, sticking his hand back in the pocket of his jacket. Shulk had finally let his grip on Robin's hand go once they got there, the poor tactician had to catch his breath from the sudden sprint that he wasn't at all prepared for.

“H-Hey Pittoo, Mac, how are you fairing today?” Shulk quickly replied, acting as if nothing were wrong and he totally wasn't embarrassed out of his mind at the moment.

“Nothing much,” The boxer replied, completely oblivious to the blonde's nervous state, in polite conversation, “Big guy over here roped me out of training again, said we had some big important errands to run. Kinda silly wording it like that though.” He gave the angel a nudge with his elbow, Pittoo merely scoffed, almost proud of himself.

“So these errands, I'm still not 100% sure as to what's going on right now.” Robin finally entered the conversation, arms folded against his chest and a deadpan look directed towards the doppelganger, who in turn took that up as a challenge. Mac however, looked back and forth between them in mild confusion, right as he was about to open his mouth to speak he was quickly interrupted by his own partner.

“What, you mean Monado boy over there didn't tell you?” Suddenly three sets of eyes were all trained at Shulk, who was trying his best to avoid attention right now and failing spectacularly at. He desperately wished the ground could swallow him whole right now, anything to not be in this situation. His own aqua eyes bounced between questioning shades of brown, concerned shades of green and shades of red that he could really just punch in their smug owner's face right now.

“Ah well, you didn't exactly mention where our destination was, or any other details for that matter.” He half lied, honestly, like he had no clue at all other than this is Pittoo he was talking about and considering the previous conversation from this morning any idiot could guess what this was all about. And almost on cue the angel let out a loud laugh, like if Shulk had just told a great joke rather than trying to deflect some of his unwanted attention back at him.

“Really? Not a clue? Well then.” And with that he stood up, ebony wings stretching out in the process before folding neatly behind him. “Guess we'll just make the whole trip one big surprise then. Let's go!” The he began to saunter off, going towards the direction of the main gates that lead off the Smash estate and to the surrounding city. 

“Woah hey wait up!” Mac quickly followed his partner's pace, nearly leaping from his seat to dash up to him, giving one apologetic look behind him to the other couple before catching up.

Shulk and Robin were left to stand there for a moment, the blonde petrified to look beside him at the possible seething expression he was fully expecting to receive from the tactician. Against his better judgment though, he took the glance, meeting Robin's eyes giving him a look that could only be compared to the same expression he gave when someone did something really stupid.

“S-Sorry?” Not sure how to respond, Shulk could only put on his best smile and hope for the best. Robin simply let out a sigh.

“Well, I suppose since you're one of the few he can actually get along with, I doubt that this is all some sort of horrible trick, but at the same time...” He tightened his armed a bit more, looking away from the blonde, not sure what else to do at this point. Shulk hung his head a bit, he really didn't want Robby upset at him, but what was he supposed to do?

“Hey! You nerds coming? We ain't got all day- Ow.” They heard Pittoo yell at them, both glancing toward the direction they headed just in time to see Mac deliver a well place jab to the angel's upper arm, and something about it put Shulk a little more at peace.

“You know he probably means well, you know how he is sometimes.” The blonde turned back to his lover, who had shook his head with a small chuckle.

“And we do have Mac here to keep him in check...” With another sigh, Robin met Shulk's gaze again, expression this time more unreadable, but perhaps that was better than it was before. “Come on, let's get this over with.” He began walking, following the other couple path, Shulk following behind in response.

“Ah, well, maybe it won't be so bad, Robby, maybe you might enjoy it?”


End file.
